eldertaleroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Arashi (Yukio)
Arashi is a Level 90 Samurai. Personality A very reserved man, he only speaks when he feels that his input is needed or his opinion needs to be heard. He believes that actions speak louder than words and will take initiative when a job needs to be done. He is working constantly, but he devotes a day out of the week to relax from doing personal jobs and shedding blood. Appearance Thick, red hair; red eyes. Fit, but somewhat thin build. A custom sword rack hangs from the left side of his waist and is held in place by straps that wrap around the waist and opposite shoulder. The rack holds a sheath for each of the 5 swords. Biography ''IRL As far as the government is concerned, Yukio has been unemployed for the past 5 years. The underworld knows the truth though, as he is to go-to hitman in the Akihabara district of Japan. No job is too difficult for this man and he’ll follow the letter to the T if asked to. He has one rule though: he won’t kill women. Pre-Apocalypse There was never a job too big to be accomplished. The higher the risk and reward, the more likely that Yukio was to do that quest or fight the enemy. Although he doesn’t spend much of his money, he has a respectable amount of personal wealth stored in the bank. He is renowned by his party members and closest friends for his speed with dual katanas and his special combination attacks. Even fewer people know about his ability to level the battlefield, even at the risk of severely putting his own team at a disadvantage, while still coming out successful. Post-Apocalypse Since being trapped in Elder Tale, he has to find a new way to relax on his day off. He replaced one of his subclasses to take up Fisherman, which he considers as one of the best ways to relax. Class and Subclass 'Class: Samurai Place the skills you've chosen from the skill list of your chosen class here. 'Primary Subclass: Fisherman ' 'Secondary Subclass: Pathfinder ' Combat Weapons and Armor '''Weapon 1: The North – A katana filled with wind power. Any slashing attack made with this weapon creates an air slash the deals damage to the first object it makes contact with. Weapon 2: The West – A katana filled with fiery power. The blade itself is on fire, dealing additional damage to enemies and has a chance to catch foes on fire. Armor: Oni Plate – Plate armor and helmet that are a vivid red color. The trim on the armor is black, adding to its already sinister look. While the plate armor offers no elemental resistances, it is made of an incredibly hard, but surprisingly light, material. This gives it strong protection from cutting and piercing weapons, such as swords, spears and bows. As a tradeoff however, the wearer takes more damage from all magic sources. Another feature of the the armor is the mask that is attached to the helmet. It resembles an oni's face and is also colored red. Quests and Raids 'List of Quests participated in' Just list and link the quest logs on the wiki here 'List of Raids participated in' Just list and link the raid logs on the wiki here Inventory Gold: 0 Trivia Theme Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hSRtFesPEpE Quotes "Talking gets you killed. The best evidence of this is that no one has ever heard of the quiet man ever getting a hit taken out on him. Even someone with a silver tongue talks and will eventually get on someone's bad side."